


I'll be loving you for quite some time

by Singittome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singittome/pseuds/Singittome
Summary: twenty-eight little stories from Saint Petersburg





	I'll be loving you for quite some time

_// you would not believe your eyes_

 

A s _i_ lent morning: the sky is awash with hues of matted blue and milky yellow, sunlight slips into their apartment through a large, freshly cleaned window. The clutter of a train snaps Yuuri from his reverie – the tea is nearly finished, and the kitchen smells like jasmine and vanilla. Viktor tiptoes around the flat in search of his jogging shoes, silently as not to wake Yurio who's slumbering with his elbows propped at the counter.

 

_:// if ten million fireflies_

There's nothing better after a morning run than sweet cinnamon buns, Viktor insists. Yuri makes baking look like a military mission, and the pastries he pulls out of the oven, glossy and golden, look like medals of honor. Yuuri bites into one while it's still hot, and thin whisps of warmth leave his mouth as he chewes.

 

_:// lit up the world as i fell asleep_

The entire town of Saint Petersburg, Yuuri is certain, moves out of the way when they go out and about the town like a havoc, he and Viktor hand in hand with Makkachin chasing pigeons around their feet, and Yurio screaming obscenities at reckless byciclists.

 

_:// cause they'd fill the open air_

They go to the movies daily until they've seen every single one. Viktor shrugs with two greasy paper bags of crisp buttery popcorn in his arms: «Let's watch this one again.»

  
Yuuri agrees.

 

_:// and leave teardrops everywhere_

Midday: they chew on sandwitches seated on a bench that watches over the river: both shiny, neon-lit water taxi's  and fishermen's rusty boats slice the granite-colored water. Seagulls bicker over restaurant leftovers. Viktor makes an off-hand remark for Yuuri to remind him to give a cashmere sweater he'd long since grown out of to Yurio.

 

_:// you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

Yuuri has to pose with an open umbrella and one leg propped on the side of a fountain for a full minute before Viktor figures out how to work around a polaroid camera. The picture comes out blurry, but Viktor stashes it carefully into his wallet along with some ancient packets of sugar, a gym loyalty card and a hundred rubles.

 

_:// i'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

The rain gets heavier and by the time they reach the cafe they're properly soaked. It doesn't matter – they get lost in a conversation over a cup of caramel coffee while it pours on the outside. Somewhere along the second hour Amy Winehouse's _Valerie_ comes up on the radio and they're dancing on the patio under the watchful eye of the bleached blonde waitress, the walk home long forgotten.

 

_:// it's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep_

Viktor is radiant on sunny days, but he's never quite so beautiful, Yuuri thinks, as on days like this, pale and grey, when he stands out against the bleak background as if someone painted the red of his cheeks, the matted blues of his eyes and the washed-out beige of his worn-out sweater in brilliant colour.

 

_:// 'cause everything is never as it seems_

The word _naps_ gets a completely new meaning once Yuuri moves to Saint Petersburg. For Viktor it used to be little blue daydreams on the bumpy white couch he and Mila bought at Ikea three years ago, but now it's falling asleep with his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, soft hands encircling him and long cold fingers lacing on the small of his back. He finds out he likes it much better this way.

 

_:// 'cause i'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs_

Yuuri fixes the leaky water mixer, and he has his tar-colored hair propped back with a blue bandana he'd stolen from Yurio, he's dressed in old stretched-out overalls and has his eyebrows knitted in concentration, but when he glances at Viktor his eyes are warm because he loves doing little domestic things around _their_ flat. Viktor has never loved him more.

 

_:// as they tried to teach me how to dance_

Dancing on the ice is one thing, and drunken flamenco in front of an audience is another, but there's nothing quite like waltzing to the faint sound of the neighbour's radion in the living room in late afternoon dressed in socks and pajama tops, with the laundry basket turned over and forgotten on the floor.

 

_:// a foxtrot above my head, a sockhop beneath my bed_

Viktor is a globe, and Yuuri is an explorer admiring the mirages of him– the clusters and splashes of pink and golden freckles down his back, the slopes of quicksilver hair that runs through his fingers like water, the way he, in the dark, looks like a dim grey sihlouette against the stark white of the freshly-washed sheets.

 

_:// the disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

It rains again in the evening. Viktor peels oranges as they watch a finely aged musical and the entire room smells citrusy. There's nothing in the world, Yuuri realizes, like the feeling of your socked feet entangling with someone else's as you're sprawled on the couch like nothing exists except for you, them, and the actors inside the TV box whose voices are by now already hoarse with age.

 

_:// i'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

When they wake up from a slumber, it's raining again and the TV is bright with the opening sequence of evening news. Yurio, who's been given a spare key long ago because he spends more time at their place than at his own anyway, is soundly sleeping in the armchair with a half-finished pack of double oreos tucked under his arm like a teddy bear.

 

_:// it's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep_

The _Titanic_ is on the late-evening programme. «Enough movies for today,» Yuuri complains. Yurio shushes him, and Viktor clings to him so tight that he wouldn't be able to wiggle out of his grip even if he wanted to.

 

_:// cause everything is never as it seems_

They always either have a candle-lit dinner at the town's best and most expensive restaurant, with both of them dressed in snug suits and make a big show of it, with Viktor choosing the champagne for minutes and hand-kissing and making all the waiters uncomfortable, or order thai food and eat it in their boxers while Jack and Rose dance on the silver screen. There's no in-between.

 

_:// leave my door open just a crack_

Yurio, of course, has his own bed at their place now, with pale purple sheets and a big pile of plush cats he brought from home one by one, and a printed out page from the article about his and Otabek's shenanigans in Barcelona tucked under the pillow.

 

_:// cause i feel like such an insomniac_

Viktor sleeps while Yuuri toys with his phone, and the blueish light from the screen illuminates his features brightly yet softly. He looks so much younger when he sleeps, like all of his jagged edges are rounded.

 

_:// why do i tire of counting sheep_

Yuuri knows it's one of the bad days when he wakes up to the sound of the shower running and there's no singing.

 

_:// when i'm far too tired to fall asleep_

The bad days are a little better, Viktor thinks, when you have a fiancé who's soft enough to use as a pillow and silently hold you all through the weekend, if necessary. They eat ice cream straight out of the box and marathon Sailor Moon until it's a little better and Yuuri will murmur soft things into his ear like _I know you're trying your best, Vitya_ and _I just adore you_ because Yuuri knows what it's like needing to be held and love goes both ways.

 

_:// to ten million fireflies i'm wierd cause i hate goodbyes_

Spring is coming – not as evidently in Saint Petersburg as it would've back home in Hasetsu, but it definetely is. The air smells like flowers and it's vividly familiar. Yuuri remembers the sight of Viktor sitting under a cherry blossom tree with a twinge in his heart and they get lost talking about visiting to Japan for a few weeks, swimming on the little grey beach, karaoke nights at Minako's and skating on the rink their hearts belonged at.

 

_:// i got misty eyes as they said farewell_

Yuuri understands that Viktor, being Yurio's coach and all, has to be away for a day or two, but it doesn't make it any less scary. He'd become so used to being a half of a pair that silence is even more unsettling than it used to be. But it's not silence, really, because his phone buzzes at least once every half an hour, if nothing just to tell him that Yakov Feltsman is even balder and grumpier than the last time he'd seen him.

 

_:// but i'll know where several are_

«I'm home!» Viktor chimes from the hallway, and Yuuri sits up in the empty bed, flashing a grin while thinking about how there are no three words sweeter then those in the entire English language.

 

_:// if my dreams get real bizzare_

Yuuri, the night owl, might spend the entire night going through compilations of Game of Thrones bloopers if Viktor wasn't there to snatch the phone away and provide more interesting distractions.

 

_:// cause I saved a few and I'll keep them in a jar_

Otabek comes to Saint Petersburg for a day while passing through Russia on a bike and snatches Yurio for yet another misterious rendezvouz. Yuri comes back all flushed with a leather jacket around his shoulders, and Viktor and Yuuri exchange a knowing glance behind his back.

 

_:// I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

When asked about how it feels being engaged to Viktor Nikiforov, the most sought after man in the world of sports, Yuuri never admits out loud that he prefers Viktor with his worst bed head, dressed in the oversized navy jumper he sleeps in and dying of laughter at something Chris had texted him.

 

_:// it's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

Viktor wants to get married in May – one evening he comes home with Georgi Popovich who's carrying at least ten purple binders full of suit pictures and designs for bridesmaids' dresses and soon Yuuri is dizzy from all the different hues of egshell and he doesn't really know the difference between the lemony vanilly cake and the vanilla almond cake but Viktor is so bright with joy and so he's happy as well.

 

_:// because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

No matter how many times he does it, Yuuri is always surprised when Viktor sneaks up on him and presses a loud kiss into his cheek. He's wearing one of Yuuri's white shirts that rides up on his back a bit and he has cherry blossoms weaved into his hair. The late spring in Hasetsu is warm and the air is alive with scent of flowers and the sea. Viktor is carefully storing wedding invitations into thick ivory-colored envelopes and Yuuri is writing out the adresses.

 

There have been springs warmer than this one, but none of them quite this sweet.


End file.
